Mew Hari
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: The aliens still want to attack earth. Why? No one knows. The Tokyo Mew Mews might though; a sixth mew will rise to help them save the world once more. But can she do it without falling in love along the way? Rated T for language. KishxOC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Two figures stood side by side next to a crib; one was a woman, the other a man.

"What'll we do?" the women asked.

"We have to prepare her." The man replied grimly looking down at the crib. A tiny baby

girl lay asleep in the crib; she had a strange pink mark on her left shoulder that looked exactly

like a heart with an indigo icicle in the center.

"How?" the woman continued to question.

"By teaching her what she was born for; help save this world."

_**

* * *

Me: I know this is short, but it's a prologue. I ensure you this story will get better! The rest will be in first-person POV though.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Crystal

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was my first day at my new school; of course, I wasn't all too excited about it. Hi, I'm Crystal, I

just moved to Japan from America. I'm fourteen and I live alone because my parents died less than a

year ago. We'd moved here with my dad's business, and it took me forever to learn how to speak the

language. I was walking down the street in my new uniform with my favorite indigo handbag that I

slung over my shoulder. I noticed a red head girl in the same uniform as me walking a little ways ahead.

"Hi." I said once I'd reached her; not purposely, she was just walking really slow.

"Oh, hi." She greeted back with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I'm new at your school." I put in slightly quick.

"What's your name? I'm Ichigo." She asked me with a friendly grin.

"Crystal." I stated.

"Is that English?" Ichigo questioned more.

"Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned I'm from America." I explained sheepishly.

"Could I call you Hari then?"  
"Sure."

'Hari' was Japanese for Crystal. I didn't really care if I was called by the Japanese version of my name; it

was probably more comfortable for people anyway.

"So what part of America are you from?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"California." I stated plainly.

"Well, welcome to Tokyo." She said, before looking down at her watch. "We'd better hurry. We'll be late

for first class."

"What's your first class?" I took my turn asking questions.

"History." She replied

"Then I guess we have class together." I laughed lightly.

"Ichigo-san!" I heard someone call. Ichigo and I both turned around to see a girl with green hair coming

up to us.

"Hey Lettuce." Ichigo said to-who I guessed- was her friend.

"Who's your friend?" Lettuce asked looking at me.

"This is Hari. She's new to my school." The red headed girl answered.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. She smiled back friendly then turned to Ichigo.

"Ryou needs you to get to work as soon as possible after school."

"Thanks, See you then." Ichigo good-byed gratefully. "Come on Hari, School's gonna start soon."

* * *

**_Me: And end Chapter 1. The next chapter'll be in Ichigo POV_**

**_Hari: When does this actually get good?_**

**_Me: in the next chapter_**

**_Hari: Why's it have to get better when Ichigo tells the story?_**

**_Me: I don't know. R&R peoples!  
_**


	3. Chapter 2 Strawberry Surprises

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Ichigo POV)**_

After school, I quickly made my way over to Café Mew Mew. It was a little far of a walk, but I didn't mind. I

cut through the park as a short cut, but lord was that a mistake. No body was around when it happened.

"Oi, Koneko-Chan." An all too familiar voice laughed; I looked up and saw none other than Kisshu levitated

in the air above me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked bitterly, I reached into my pocket for my power pendant; ready in

case he tried to attack.

"Aren't we a little irritated today?" He chuckle, coming closer to me.

"You better get lost, Kisshu." I warned, clutching my pendant tighter.

"I don't think so." He breathed with a bitter-sweet smile; he was inches from my face now, and I didn't like

it at all. The last time he was this close he…

He kissed me! His lips were right against mine now. I wanted to slap him, to pull away, do something, but

it was too late. My whole body began to glow a bright pink, and the next thing I knew Kisshu was towering

over me, surprised. I was in my cat form; a black kitten with pink eyes, a bow on my tail and the chocker Aoyama

had given me around my neck. I dashed off before Kisshu could say-or do- anything. I ran, and ran, and ran until

I accidently bumped into someone's leg. That someone scooped me up in their arms and I tried to struggle until

I recognized who was holding me; Hari. I hadn't realized just how far I had run; I must've reached her house,

where it was. Hari was sitting on a small staircase that led into a nice looking one-story house.

"Hey, give me that cat!" Oh no, Kisshu had actually followed me! Hari looked up at the green-haired alien boy

floating in the air with a surprised look; yet she showed no fear in her eyes.

"Why should I?" She snapped at him, obvious to the fact that I wasn't his cat.

"I'll give you two good reasons." He laughed making his daggers appear in his hands. "Scared?"

"Should I be?" She asked with a grin; an alien was levitating above her with two daggers, no one was around and

she was _grinning_! Kisshu charged toward her, but she dodged out of the way and set me on the ground, pulling something

out of her pocket; a power pendant!

"Mew Mew Hari, METAMORPHOSIS!" She cried out, staring to glow. Once the light faded, Hari stood wearing a light indigo

dress that stopped at her knees, sky blue gloves, a light yellow belt with a navy blue jewel in the center, and she had gray

cat ear and a tail with darker gray spots. "Don't worry Ichigo, I've got this." She smiled, looking at me. How did she know?

"There's something you don't see every day; a sixth mew." Kisshu laughed more; hiding his surprise actually very well. "Shall

we fight?"

"Ribbon Hari Blade!" Hari cried out, a long ice blue sword with a dark blue handle and pink hearts on it appeared in her hands.

"Nice, but let's see how you use it." Kisshu stated with an evil smile. She charged at him before calling out a battle move.

"Hari Tundra!" a huge, freezing wind blasted from the blade of the sword toward Kisshu; he looked like he'd just walked

through a blizzard.

"I-I-I'll be back." He threatened, stuttering from how cold he was, before he teleported off somewhere.

"Are you okay?" Hari asked me after she'd de-transformed. I nodded, not knowing if she could understand me as a cat. "Come

on, I'll take you back to the café."

I looked at her bewilderedly; how much did she know about the Tokyo Mew Mews?


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Team

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

"Hello?" I called into the closed café with only my head peaking in; I knew about the Tokyo Mew Mews,

I just didn't know exactly who they were, just their names.

"Sorry, we're closed." A girl in a purple waitress uniform stated.

"I can read. I believe you're missing a certain red headed waitress." I said sarcastically.

"Hari? What are you doing here?" I heard Lettuce pipe up from the back; two other girls were in the

room too, one wearing yellow, the other wearing blue. I fully walked into the pink building, showing Ichigo

in my arms. The four girls looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned back to me.

"Before you say anything; yes I know you're the mews." I put in.

"How?" the youngest one-Pudding- asked.

"Because I'm one too." I answered, showing the mew mark on my left shoulder.

"So you're finally showing your face." Someone laughed from the kitchen; a blonde boy.

"Here." I snapped at him handing him Ichigo. The blonde boy suddenly _kissed _her on the lips, and she glowed bright pink

before turning back into her human form.

"Never do that again, Ryou!" Ichigo raged slowly with a glare.

"Then don't get yourself turned into a cat." He retorted simply. "So Hari, since you've kindly let yourself in, you might as

well tell them." He put in, gesturing toward the mews.

"Well, as you already know, my name's Hari. I'm the sixth mew, and my Red Data Animal is the Russian snow leopard." I

explained.

"Yay! A new member!" Pudding cheered happily, rushing up and hugging me.

"You can let go now." I gasped, trying to breathe from how tight her grip was.

"Sorry, Na no da!" She apologized cheekily.

"Is that all? We're just going to let her join with no suspicion?" Mint snapped questioningly.

"I saved Ichigo from the perverted alien didn't I?" I retorted back.

"She did save me." Ichigo put in. The bird mew just stuck her nose up and looked the other direction without another

word on the subject.

"We'll have to get you a uniform.' Ryou muttered, leaving the room.

"Is he normally like that?" I asked. All the girls, except Mint, nodded in unison.

"I can't believe Kisshu and the others are still after us." Ichigo stated to break the silence.

"Is that 'cause he kissed you?" I questioned with a mischievous grin.

"No!" the red head yelled rather too quickly.

"You know you can stop giving me the silent treatment." I stated after walking over to Mint and resting my elbows on the

table she sat at.

"…Welcome to the team." She mumbled for only me to hear.


	5. Chapter 4 Foggy

_**Chapter 4  
**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

Today marked my third day as an official member of the Tokyo Mew Mews; and neither Pai, Taruto, nor Kisshu

had attacked in the time between. I'd easily learned all the girls' personalities in the time we were together.

Ichigo was slightly air-headed… and dense, but kind in her own terms, Mint was stubborn but also loyal to her

friends, Lettuce was shy and kind, Pudding was-in short terms- energetic and playful, and Zakuro… well I was

still trying t o figure her out but I think it was pretty clear if you knew her well enough; the silent kick-ass type,

a person you'd never want to piss off.

"Girls, tell the costumers to leave soon. We have to close early." Ryou stated with a serious look on his face that

said 'something's up and it isn't good'. Once we closed up we all went into the basement of the café.

"We've picked up a strong alien signal from downtown. An unusual Chimera Animal was activated there." He

explained as he stood in front of a huge monitor with a map of all of Tokyo that had a neon orange light dot flashing

in the middle of it; I guessed the dot was the Chimera.

"What do you mean by 'unusual'?" I asked him skeptically.

"New, strange, different, abnormal, unordinary-"

"I meant what's unusual about this Chimera." I corrected, interrupting the blonde.

"It's new, strange, and different." He replied with a smirk.

"Let's go…" Ichigo muttered as she and the other girls pulled out their power pendants.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW HARI!"

"_METAMORPHO-SIS!"_

_**

* * *

(Ichigo POV)**_

We raced toward Downtown Tokyo as fast as me could, and as we did so I heard several cries for help. We all

stopped abruptly once we saw the Chimera Animal; a huge white creature that looked like a cross between an

owl and a lion with a lion tail and lion paws replacing talons and the rest being owl. Its eyes were a piercing, ice

blue that gave a stare that was so creepy they made your spine vibrate-not quiver.

"Looks the mews showed up as planned." Kisshu's laugh sounded from above.

"What the hell is that thing? A demented version of a griffin?" Hari taunted the green-haired alien.

"Let's see how much you talk like that after you see its power." He laughed, before commanding the Chimera to

attack; a weird fog was rushed toward us as the beast flapped its wings, but when it surrounded it didn't do a

thing… to five of us at least. I heard Hari call out her attack to quickly blow away the fog, and once it cleared I

realized the snow leopard mew was on her knees with her hands over her eyes.

"What's wrong, na no da?" Pudding asked as she reached Hari first. Hari took her hands slowly away from her

face and looked up, staring into space.

"I can't see." She whispered with pure fear etched in her tone.

_**

* * *

Me: Oh no! What's happened to Hari? What did the Chimera's attack actually do? Why did it only affect her? Will she recover? Am I just listing these questions to fill in page space? All these questions answered and more if you stay tuned!**_

_**Gardevoir: *mad* you stole my line!**_

_**Me: Sorry, I didn't know you were in the author's notes for this story**_

_**Gardevoir: *sarcastically* sure you didn't…**_


	6. Chapter 5 I'll Always Fight

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

"What's wrong with Hari, Shirogane?" I heard the girls demand from outside the room for the tenth time in the

past hour.

"We're waiting for the test results right now." He replied with irritation in his tone. For all I knew I was blind; I

could only make out colors, but other than that everything else was just immensely blurry. I heard Keiichiro

walked over to me from the chair I was sitting in. Since I was blind all my other senses were much better.

"Ryou you can let the girls in now." He stated with the slightest hint of worry.

"So why can't she see?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"The Chimera apparently released a mist that blinds whosever's eyes it gets in." Keiichiro explained.

"So why didn't it affected us?" Mint questioned.

"It doesn't affect people with Red Data DNA."

"But, Keiichiro, _I_ have Red Data DNA." I argued, talking for the first time since I was back at the café.

"True, but the Red Data DNA in your body is stronger than the other girls." The cook stated.

"So you're saying she has an evolved version of Red Data DNA?" Lettuce confirmed quietly.

"Exactly, and according to these test, it won't wear off for at least…six months." Ryou put in.

"Six months?" I echoed in a mix of shock and fear. For once the entire room was dead silent.

"So I guess you can't fight then." Ichigo whispered sadly. I looked up at her the best I could, considering I couldn't

see her.

"I will _not_ give up this fight." I stated fiercely.

"You. Are. Blind. I'm not sending you into a fight." Ryou snapped. I leaped in the direction I heard his voice and

pinned the blonde down before he could even try to dodge.

"Still think I can't fight?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Wow, how'd you do that, na no da?" Pudding questioned.

"My parents trained me for anything, and before you ask; yes, they knew I was a Mew." I replied, getting up off of

Ryou and sitting back in the chair with slight klutziness. "I don't think I'll be able to work at the café though."

"Well we don't want you spilling things on customers." Ryou muttered.

"Aw, what's the matter Shirogane? Embarrassed that you got pinned by a blind girl?" I laughed. When I got no

response, except for footsteps and the door slightly slamming, I heard the girls all burst out laughing.

"You should probably stay over at one of our houses, just in case one of the aliens decides to attack you." Ichigo offered.

"How about your house?" I wondered.

"My parents won't mind since it's not a school night." She agreed.

"How'll you go to school?" Mint asked skeptically.

"I'll tell them I need six months off to go to a late funeral ceremony for my parents back in America." I stated calmly.

"Come on, we'd better get ready to leave. The café's closing in five minutes." Ichigo urged, grabbing my wrist and slightly

dragging me to the employee changing room.

"Do you really think you can still fight?" She asked me since we were alone.

"No… I know I can fight."


	7. Chapter 6 Leopardnapped

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Ichigo POV)**_

"I'm home!" I called once I opened my house with Hari following right behind me. When there wasn't a reply I

went into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Ichigo_

_Went to grandma's with your father. Be back Sunday._

_-Mom_

Well, I guess that made it easier to have Hari over; I wouldn't have to explain anything to my parents.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Hari asked from the door way.

"They went to visit my grandma. They'll be back in two days though." I explained to her. Then I noticed her clumsily

and slowly feeling her way to the kitchen. "Can I help you?" I asked her.

"N-Yes." She stated, about to say 'no' but changing her mine once she realized how slow she was moving. "We can

just go up to your room now. It'll probably make it easier that going up later." She put in once I grabbed her hand. Leading

her to the staircase, I opened the door to my room at brought her to sit on the bed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I wondered.

"Could I have a glass of water?" she replied.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I told her before I turned around to head back downstairs. I grabbed a cup from the

shelf cabinet and filled it half way with water from the sink before I looked up at the clock; 5:49. But, a loud

crash from upstairs made me jump and drop the cup in the sink; luckily it wasn't fragile.

"Ichigo! Get up here _NOW_!" Hari screamed, and I instantly rushed up the stairs.

_**

* * *

(Hari POV)**_

Someone had broken into Ichigo's room, and from the sound of Ichigo's little puff-ball, I knew it was one of the

aliens.

"Get out of here. I don't want to hurt someone for something stupid." I hissed, unable to tell where he was.

"A bad little blind kitten can't do much." A familiar voice retorted; Kisshu.

"Kisshu! Get out of my room!" I heard Ichigo yell.

"Ooh, two on one; not liking those odds. I'll just have to take a hostage." He laughed. Suddenly, a pair of arms

wrapped around my mid-section and hoisted me into the air.

"Let go you perverted bastard!" I raged, swinging a punch and just barely missing Kisshu's cheek.

"I'd watch what you do to me. You might fall." He warned mischievously. A rush of fresh air made realization hit me

like a brick.

"You're flying above the city now aren't you?" I asked with slight sarcasm because, of course, I already knew the

answer.

"That's weird. Normally someone would freak out if they were a hundred feet in the air." The alien boy stated.

"I'm blind, baka. I can't see how high we are." I snapped. Then, feeling air blow hard on my face I realized Kisshu

had dropped me; probably on purpose. Cat instinct immediately made me turn so my hands and feet faced the

ground below, but I doubted that would help. I closed my eyes and waited for the world for the sound it would

make when I hit the ground, but I never did.

"Did you really think I'd let you fall?" Kisshu chuckled.

"Then you'd have one last mew to worry about." I muttered with a dull, expressionless look on my face. Number

one rule of being kidnapped; never let them see your fear.

"Did it ever occur to you that we might need the mew mews?" He asked. I didn't answer; what would he need us

for? Abruptly I felt a strange ripple in the air and a flash of light.

"What took you so long?" A young, impatient voice demanded.

"I brought her with me, didn't I?" Kisshu snapped, setting me down rather hard on what I guessed was a bed.

" I think a certain perverted, green-haired alien boy needs a vacation." I chimed.

"You're just as annoying as the old hag." The younger alien muttered under his breathe.

"Aren't you a little young to be trying to destroy a planet?" I countered.

"No! I'm way better than you mew mews!" He retorted; though it was more like a fail.

"Taruto, I'm going to talk to Pai. Don't kill each other." Kisshu sighed irritatedly before leaving the room.

"So you're Taruto?" I asked.

"Shut up." Taruto ordered, trying to sound tough; though once he got a good look at me-I could feel him staring at

me- something changed in him. "Can you see?" He wondered.

"You didn't know Kisshu's stupid Chimera blinded me?" I replied. "Like it matters. I'm leaving anyway." I put in

and reached for my pendant.

"And just how do you plan to do so?"

"MEW MEW HARI, METAMORPHO-SIS!" I called out. After changing into my mew form, I pulled out my Ribbon Hari

Blade.

"Kisshu!" the young alien boy screamed like a wuss. With another ripple in the air two shapes appeared in the

room; Pai and Kisshu, probably.

"Don't you even dare." Pai warned.

"What's gonna stop me?" I hissed at the oldest alien, but my question was answered when someone pinned me to

the ground out of no where… and then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7 Out of This World Kiss

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

When I finally came to my wrists and ankles were tied to a table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Kisshu demand.

"Well _excuse me_ for wanting to escape being kidnapped." I snapped harshly. I felt the alien inches from my face

and that gave me an idea, but I wouldn't like it. I threw my head up toward Kisshu's face and kissed him, then

in a sudden flash of bright light I could see again; probably because I had transformed into a small light gray

kitten with ice blue eyes, dark gray spots on my ears and tail, a white snout and stomach, and a light indigo

bandana around my neck. Luckily I was smaller so the bonds I had were too big on me, so I sat up happily.

"You just-Why did you-" He stuttered, not finishing any of the sentences he started. I let out a _mrrow _of

laughter before leaping off the table. Taruto suddenly came down from the air and tried to catch me, but I rolled

out of the way; which caused the young alien to crash face first into the floor. Then Kisshu-after he came out of

his little shock moment-tried to grab me with both hands, only to miss when I leaped into the air.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Pai muttered as he teleported into the room. I taunted him by doing

the 'come and get me' sign with my paw. He pulled out a fan thing and got arched in an attack-ready way.

"Lighting Fan!" (A/N: I forgot the Japanese name for Pai's attack X3 Sorry) He called out, causing electricity to blast

toward me. I barely dodged the alien's attack, and the tip of my tail was slightly smoking. Then, an alarm started

ringing out loudly- hurting my sensitive ears.

"Damn it, you hit the ship's fuse box!" Kisshu cursed, trying to be heard over the siren. I ignored him and curled up

into a tight ball with my paws over my ears in agony. A hand grabbed my by the scruff, but I didn't open my eyes.

The pain was horrible; it felt like daggers being shoved into my ears. Then next thing I remembered after that was

feeling of fresh open air on my face-my _human_ face.

"You are the stupidest girl on the entire planet earth!" Kisshu yelled at me.

"How is it my fault Pai missed me?" I snapped irritated; partly because I was blind again.

"…You're right." He muttered after a moment of silence.

"What happened to the ship any way?" I asked.

"It dropped defense long enough for your mew friends to find out where you were." He replied with slight frustration

in his tone.

"Why'd you save me?" I questioned abruptly.

"Nani?"

"You knew the siren was seriously hurting me, but instead of letting me suffer you pulled me out of the ship."

"Oh…Well…" He hesitated. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"You kissed me didn't you?" I wondered; he had to have if I was human again. Even though I couldn't see, something

in the back of my mind said he was blushing.

"Hari!" a familiar voice called my name; Ichigo and the others.

"Bye, Kisshu." I whispered for only him to hear. With a ripple of air I could tell that he'd disappeared. I felt a pair of arms

wrap around me tightly.

"Pudding was so worried, na no da!" the monkey mew cried; she was the one who was hugging me. The girls had

reached me, then they pestered me with questions.

"Did Kisshu hurt you?" Ichigo.

"Did he test you?" Mint.

"Are you alright?" Lettuce.

"Did he cure your blindness?" Pudding.

"Well, in that order; no, no, I'm fine, I wish but no." I replied in one breathe.

"Come on, let's go back to the café." Ichigo stated, taking my hand and taking the lead back. As we were going back to the

road where Shirogane was waiting, I had one thought on my mind; Kisshu.

_**

* * *

Me: Now isn't that a cliffy?**_

_**Gardevoir: Also, on GardevoirLove4ever's profile you can find a link to a Hari Reference. Stay tuned for the next chapter**_

_**Me: and R&R ~nya!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Don't Feel Sorry

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

I sat in the back of the café patiently while the rest of the girls prepared to open up. It was noon after last

night's… incident let's call it. I heard someone walk up to me from behind and I turned in their direction.

"You shouldn't be fighting." Zakuro's voice stated softly.

"Why? Why shouldn't I fight?" I hissed for only her to hear.

"Last night proved it. In your condition you can't battle." The wolf mew replied.

"Condition? Oh, I get it; you feel sorry for me." I muttered. I hated being pitied; it made me feel like people

thought I was helpless and weak.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you. I'm only caring." She snapped. I didn't respond; you couldn't argue with

Zakuro Fujuwaki. Caring would be saying 'Be careful' or 'stay focused; telling me to stop getting involved was

like saying 'you're too weak to be doing this' or something close. The sound of footsteps told me she had given

up and walked away; though I heard her whispering to Ryou.

"Thanks for trying." The blonde said quietly, thinking I couldn't hear them.

"None of the other girls have the courage to tell her." Zakuro muttered defeatedly. So _everyone_ didn't want me

fighting. I got up a cautiously, but quickly, left the café; I'd gotten familiar enough with the building to know how

not to bump into things.

"Hari, where are you going?" Ichigo asked kindly as she noticed me leaving. I didn't reply, just walked out of the

building and into the shelter of the forest right behind Café Mew Mew. I could tell I was in the shade because I

couldn't feel as much sun on by face and all the blurs were a darker shade. I felt around for a tree, carefully climbed

it once I found it and sat on the strongest branch. I just sat there the rest of the day doing nothing but trying to guess

what all the deformed colors were.

"You really shouldn't be alone in the middle of the woods." A familiar voice stated with a light chuckle.

"I'm not in the _middle _of the woods, Kisshu. I'm at the edge." I corrected the alien boy.

"So why are you alone?"

"You'd want to be alone too if your friends all felt sorry for you." I mumbled bitterly, wishing he'd just leave.

"Someone obviously doesn't like being fussed over." He chimed.

"Is life just a joke to you?"

"Maybe."

"You're lucky I can't see, otherwise you might have a black eye right now."

"You seemed to hit me just fine while I was 'abducting' you." He laughed.

"Kisshu, can you just leave? I don't need anyone else's pity."

"Who said I pitied you?"

"The fact that you're trying to make me feel better by letting me argue with you."

"For another cat mew, you're nothing like Ichigo." He laughed more.

"How so?" I asked with a side-ways glance at the green-haired alien.

"For one, if Ichigo were in your shoes right now, she'd be trying to kill me for making her blind."

"You're just trying to help your people. It's the same reason why I refuse to let not being able to see my enemy stop me

from fighting."

"Yep, nothing like Ichigo."

"I should probably leave. The girls are probably starting to worry about me." I stated, starting to slowly make my way

down the tree.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the battle field."

"You could just tell us what you need."

"That'd be no fun though." He moaned playfully.

"Bye, Kisshu-san. You've definitely made me feel better."


	10. Chapter 9 I See No Evil in Him

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

I walked into the café with a dull expression on my face.

"Why'd you leave, na no da?" Pudding's voice asked me.

"I don't like being felt sorry for." I answered.

"Pudding isn't sorry for you, na no da!" the monkey mew chimed happily.

"That makes one of you." I muttered aimlessly.

"The others are in the basement, they told me to Pudding to stay up here incase you came back." She put in. I

was surprised that they though I might not come back; I was blind, where else could- or would- I go?

"What would you do if you chose something your heart knew was right but everyone who cared about you

thought was wrong?" I wondered after letting out a large sighed and over dramatically collapsing in a chair. I had

to ask someone that, even if it was Pudding.

"Pudding would know who her true friends were; the ones that trusted Pudding's heart." The younger mew explained

with a tiny hint of deepness under her childish nature. Kisshu… by side pudding, he was the only one who believed I

could still fight.

"You're pretty smart for a nine year old." I grinned, laughing lightly.

"Arigato, na no da!" She thanked cheerfully.

"Hari! Where were you?" Ichigo demanded after I heard the girls come upstairs.

"I was in the woods behind the café avoiding my four teammates that think I can't fight for my planet!" I snapped back

at her harshly.

"Hari, we didn't mean to-" Lettuce started, only to have me interrupt her.

"Stop feeling sorry for me! All of you! Do you really think making me feel weak with make me happier? My enemy did a

better job of making me feel better than you four!" I ranted angrily. Then, I realized- and regretted- that the last thing

I said came out of my mouth.

"_Kisshu _was with you?" Ichigo gasped with a mix of disgust and shock in her tone.

"Yep, and _he _didn't make me feel like a depressed cripple!" I raged, getting to my feet.

"Hari, he's our enemy you shouldn't be hanging out with him!" Mint scolded me like a child; which only made me angrier.

"I wasn't hanging out with him! He just teleported to where I was and we talked a little." I corrected her bitterly.

"Uh, Hari, your ears are out." Ichigo stated. I made not attempt to cover them up, and I could tell they were flattened down

on my head like when a cat's vicious or ready to fight.

"I'm leaving. Don't be surprised if I don't come back." I said, muttering the second sentence.

"Hari, you can't go." Ichigo urged, resting her hand on my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"I can, I will, and I am." I hissed loudly, shaking her hand off my shoulder. But she then grabbed my wrist and pulled me

back roughly; wait no, it was Ryou… I think.

"You're not leaving. The aliens could try to kidnap you again." He snapped. I turned to face him, and did the same thing I

did when I was kidnapped. I kissed Ryou and began to glow and change into my cat form. I fell to the floor, since Ryou was

caught by surprise and dropped me, then I ran out the door as fast as my light gray paws could carry me.

* * *

**_Me: Now she's kissed two guys in this book X3_**

**_Hari: Kisshu was better XD_**

**_Gardevoir: Don't let the Ryou fan girls hear that X3. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
_**


	11. Chapter 10 The Society

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

I knew they were still my friends-Ichigo and the other mews I mean-but I just wanted them to know I could still fight, so

I had to prove it to them. I was walking around town with no destination really, hoping and idea would hit me. A sudden

movement behind me caught my attention; it was Ichigo! She must've been looking for me. I bolted off in the opposite

direction of her; the cat mew then noticed and ran after me. I made an agile turn down an alley and ducked under a dumpster.

"Hari, I know you're back here." I heard Ichigo call down from the only entrance-and exit-way. I stayed perfectly quiet,

not making a single noise or movement, except for my whiskers twitching in the faint breeze. I closed my eyes so they

wouldn't reflect any light and give away where I was. Ichigo's footsteps hit the pavement quietly as she walked further

down the alley.

"Huh… you're not going to make this easy for me are you?" She muttered. Then I opened my eyes the smallest bit and

noticed she was walking away. Slowly, I slinked out from under my hiding place and into the open. Then, out of nowhere,

a pair of hands grabbed me and lifted me up into the air.

"Easy, Toraneko-chan." A familiar voice reassured as I fought to get away. (Toraneko is Japanese for 'wild cat')

"Nya?" I mewed, turning to see who was holding me; Kisshu of course. The alien boy pressed him lips against mine, with

a glow of indigo light I was human again, and we sat on top of the dumpster.

"Better." He stated chuckling lightly.

"Bleh." I groaned dramatically since my vision had left me again.

"Whatever, I don't speak cat you know."

"Were you stalking me?" I asked with a playfully sly grin.

"No, I just coincidentally happened to be in the area and noticed you running away from Ichigo." He objected.

"I don't believe in coincidence." I retorted in friendly way.

"Crap…" I heard him muttered under his breathe, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"You know I can hear better when I'm blind right?" I wondered, smiling.

"Yes?" He answered with a hint of dumbfoundedness.

"Sure, Kisshu, sure." I laughed. Suddenly, I felt the green-haired alien press his lips on my cheek.

"Stop talking." He whispered in a friendly way. I felt my face blush deeply, of course I couldn't tell how much. "Hehe… Your

ears are out." He chucked.

"Whatever…" I replied, grinning.

"Come with me, k?" He asked quietly. I nodded slowly, confused at where he was going to take me. He took my hand, and

I felt the air ripple around us. Moments later we had reached where ever Kisshu wanted to go.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"My room on the ship. I'm going to tell you why we need you." He explained

"Why are you telling me now?"

"The threat on my home planet is getting worse; they're a special organization from earth called 'The Society'. They want the

extra Mew Aqua we have on our planet, and we can't let them have it because we need it incase another natural disaster

happens, so they've been attacking us with a special ability they have; they each can manipulate a different element, like

water, fire, earth, etc. Pai, Taruto, and I were sent back to earth to recruit the Tokyo Mew Mews and bring them back to

our planet to help stop them."

"So why did you try to blind us if you need us?"

"We didn't think it would last as long as it will."

"You could have just _asked_!" I practically yelled.

"Like I said before; it's no fun that way. So you think you can convince your mew friends to help?"

"No…" I stated with a sad look.

"Huh?"

"I know I can convince them!"


	12. Chapter 11 We're a Team

_**Chapter 11**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

Kisshu had teleported me to the front of the café, and I walked in quietly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryou demanded in his 'I'm really pissed off' tone.

"Are the girls in here?" I asked, not answering his question.

"No. I sent them out to looking for you!" He snapped.

"Call them back. There's something we need to talk about. Now." I stated seriously,

showing him he couldn't make me lose my confidence. About twenty minutes later all the

girls were back in the café.

"Yay! You're okay, na no da!" Pudding cheered happily.

"You're certifiably the stupidest girl on this planet." Mint muttered thinking I couldn't here her.

"That's harsh Mint. But anyhow, the aliens need us." I said. Something told me they were all

staring at me; I ignored it and continued. "A group of people from earth with the ability to

manipulate the elements called The Society is attack the aliens' planet to get their extra mew

aqua. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were sent back to earth to get us, bring us back to their planet,

and defeat them. Don't ask me for details that's all I know." I explained. More silence, but after

a moment Ryou broke it.

"Who told you all this?" He questioned skeptically. Crap, I knew that question would come up,

but I really didn't want to answer it.

"Kisshu." I replied in a soft whisper.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu." I stated, slightly louder.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Mint piped in.

"Kisshu!" I practically yelled.

"Are you sure he didn't make it up?" Zakuro finally spoke.

"Yeah, I don't think he could've in the few minutes from when we were in the woods to where he

found me as a cat." I replied.

"How can you actually trust that perverted jerk?" Ichigo wondered, sounding grossed out at the

thought.

"You shouldn't quit reading a book until you've seen its whole story." I hissed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the cat mew snapped.

"It means you shouldn't judge someone while only knowing one side of them." I explained.

"I'm sorry Hari. I can't trust him." She breathed.

"Don't trust him then. Trust me." I urged, sticking out my hand to do that thing where a team stacks their

hands together then throws them in the air.

"Pudding's in, na no da!" Pudding cheered, placing her hand on mine.

"I-I'll go too." Lettuce stuttered doing the same.

"It's been too boring here anyway." Mint agreed.

"I could definitely use more action." Zakuro laughed lightly, putting her hand on Mint's.

"Well, if you're all going I guess I have to." Ichigo finally gave in.

"Mew Mew Hari!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Ichigo!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" We all called out, throwing our hands in the air then grabbing our power pendants to

transform.


	13. Chapter 12 To a New World

_**Me: Hey readers! Tomorrow I'll be going out of town for vacation, so sadly I won't be able to update again until I get back. **_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does not own nor claim to own Tokyo Mew Mews or their characters.**_

_**Me: I only own Hari, The Society, and the idea of this story. R&R ~nya!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

"Isn't you're planet, like, weeks away?" Ichigo asked. We were all aboard Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu's ship after

we'd agreed to going to their planet to save it. Ryou and Keiichiro insisted that they _had_ to go; well mainly it

was just Ryou. The six of us- Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Ichigo, and I- were all in our mew forms.

"After we restored our planet we developed ships that could teleport themselves straight back to our planet

from where ever they were. It's much more efficient, you know." Kisshu explained friendly. I rolled my eyes but

smiled; he was just showing off the fact that his planet, people, and technology were more advanced than

earth's. Suddenly the floor started vibrating lightly.

"Ready?" Kisshu questioned all of us. I nodded, and I guessed the others did too because I heard the sound of

a switch being flip and several buttons being pressed. The floor then vibrated a lot more and the seat I was

buckled into was slightly shifting. A few minutes- maybe about ten- later the ship's floor quit shaking, and there

was a loud thud noise that told me it had landed.

"Are we there, na no da?" Pudding wondered.

"Yep." Taruto answered, proud of his ship. The buckles on my seat automatically unbuckled themselves and I stood

up a stretched a little.

"Come on!" Ichigo urged happily, grabbing my wrist, leading the way and half dragging me to the door.

"Oh…Wow…" Lettuce breathed.

"It's beautiful." Mint stated.

"Hari Onee-Chan, I wish you could see this!" Pudding exclaimed.

"It looks colorful that's for sure." I replied, the air also smelled fresh and unpolluted, like in the woods or some other

natural place.

"Nani?" they all stated.

"I can make out colors, but they're only just blurry shapes that don't make any sense." I told them.

"So what are these Society people like?" Ryou questioned one of the aliens, changing the subject and kinda killing the

mood.

"There actually only six humans. There's Faia, she controls fire. Mizu, she controls water. Ganseki, he controls rock. Aisu,

she controls ice. Kusaki, she controls plants. And there leader, Uindo, he controls wind." Pai listed.

"Just _six_ people are terrorizing your planet?" Ichigo almost laughed but held it back; her voice also hid a skeptical

tone.

"_Six people_ that control all the elements." I corrected the cat mew with a friendly, yet pretend know-it-all grin.

"Well what do you know, if it isn't the Tokyo Mew Mews." Someone laughed.

* * *

_**Me: okay, just so you know, here's the meaning of each of the Society members' names,**_

** Faia(pronounced fai-i) means fire**

** Mizu (pronounced mee-zoo) means water**

** Ganseki (pronounced gan-sec-ee) means rock**

** Aisu (pronounced ai-soo) means ice**

**Kusaki(pronounced koo-sock-ee) means plants and/or vegetation**

** Uindo (pronounced you-een-doo) means wind and/or breeze**

_**Gardevoir: and in case you're wondering, yes she planed it that way. X3 Stay tuned for the chapter!**_

_**Me: remember, it might be awhile cuz I'll be on vacation, gomensai! **_


	14. Chapter 13 Leopardnapped again!

**_Me: Hey all! I'm back from spring break! To bad schools starts tomorrow but I have good news! Thanks to all the free time I had during my vacation I was able to write down the rest of the whole book!_**

**_Gardevoir: She should finish up today or tomorrow afternoon :D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: GardevoirLove4ever doe not own or claim to own Tokyo Mew Mew_**

**_Me: If I'd did Zakuro would be leader X3  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(Ichigo POV)**_

_(A/N: I had to do Ichigo POV cuz there are character descriptions in this chapter)_

"Well what do you know, if it isn't the Tokyo Mew Mews." Someone laughed. We all looked over in the direction of

the voice; two girls stood side by side and they weren't Cyniclons.

"Who are you?" I demanded

"I, little cat mew, am Faia." She introduced herself, fakely formal. She had dark brown hair that she wore down and

stopped at her mid-back, her eyes were a blazing orange that caught the sunlight and seemed to glow, and she

wore a sleeveless fire-red dress that stopped just below her knees and ruby sandals.

"And I'm her sister, Aisu." The younger girl put in. She had light blonde hair she wore in a long ponytail that stopped

at her a couple inches below shoulder-blades, her eyes were a piercing blue, and she wore a long-sleeve pale gray

dress that stopped above her ankles.

"Something tells me you didn't come here to introduce yourselves." Hari snapped, trying to hide her blindness and

pulling out her sword.

"Aren't you a feisty leopard girl." Faia taunted with a sly grin.

"I think she needs to cool off." Aisu agreed with her sister, and suddenly shards of ice shot from her hand toward

Hari.

"Ribbon Hari Tundra!" Hari called out, aiming her sword at Aisu. The freezing wind of Hari's attack blew the ice shards

back toward Aisu, but she managed to dodge everyone; but she looked surprised at Hari's attack.

"Lettuce! Use your castanets on Faia!" Hari instructed. Lettuce did as Hari told her and called out her castanets.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" the dolphin mew cried, causing water to blast straight toward the fire girl.

"What the HELL!" Faia cried out from being wet.

"I'd say you're the one who needs to chill." Hari laughed.

"You'll pay for that Mew Mews!" Aisu hissed, helping her older sister before they actually teleported off.

"They must've gotten a hold of our teleportation technology." Pai muttered.

"How'd you know my attack would affect her?" Lettuce asked Hari.

"Her element is fire; water beats fire right?" the leopard mew shrugged.

"So basically you just guessed and it worked?" Kisshu smiled.

"Basically." She replied with a sheepish grin, causing us all to laugh, well except Pai.

* * *

_**(Hari POV)**_

"If water beats fire, what beats ice?" Ichigo wondered. We were outside in Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto's front yard of

their house.

"Fire." I answered with a grin.

"You're kidding right?" Mint almost laughed.

"It weird they're sister when they're completely opposite elements, na no da!" Do I really have to tell you who

said that?

"I think what's weird is their looks. It's like they match the element they are." Ichigo put in.

"What do the other Society members look like?" I asked.

"Well… Kusaki has light brown hair that she always has down and stops at her lower back, eyes that are a dark

lime green, and a short-sleeve forest green dress that stops below her knees." Kisshu explained.

"Mizu has bluish-black hair that stops at right below her shoulders, ocean blue eyes, a sky blue short sleeve shirt,

and a navy blue skirt that stops at her ankles. Ganseki's hair is like Ryou's but dark gray. He has brown eyes, a jean

jacket, a plain white T-shirt, and dark, dark brown long pants." Pai also explained.

"Then Uindo has pale light brown hair that stops at his shoulder and is tied in a single ponytail, gray-blue eyes, a

long-sleeve gray shirt, and faded blue jeans." Kisshu added in. I tried to picture the figures Kisshu and Pai had

described, but my thoughts were interrupted by an evil cackle.

"You mews are actually stronger than we anticipated." A girl's voice mocked.

"Mizu and Kusaki!" Ichigo exclaimed; great more Society members to deal with. They must've really wanted to win.

"So you told them about us, huh, Kisshy-kun?" Mizu taunted.

"Sis, you don't have to be so mean." Kusaki whispered, only my ears picking it up.

"Just catch one of them!" Mizu snapped back silently and at the water girl's command I felt the ground begin to quiver

below me.

"Hari look out, na no da!" Pudding yelled, but it was too late. A huge vine wrapped around me like a snake and pulled me

off of the ground.

"Not very agile, are you?" Mizu said. Then after a moment a pure silence, she had realized my secret; I could tell because

I saw the movement of a blurry tan color that I guess was her hand, though I couldn't focus on it.

"You're blind? Oh that's too precious!" She laughed. My face felt hot with embarrassment and shame, I must've looked so

weak right now.

"You have until noon tomorrow to surrender the mew aqua, or you'll never see your friend here again." The water girl

warned before I felt the familiar ripple of air that said that they had teleported.

"Good job, Mizu, Kusaki." An unfamiliar male voice praised. "I'll trust you to make sure she doesn't escape." he ordered

before walking off.

"Great…Now we're on boring guard duty." Mizu muttered bitterly.

"What'd you have for breakfast, carnation instant bitch?" I smiled.

"You're pretty cocky for someone being held prisoner." She slyly retorted.

"You're personalities are so easy to read… Why should I be scared?" I asked.

"Because you can't see us that's why!" she snapped. "Wait, what do you mean our personalities are easy to read?"

"You aren't going to hurt me; even if you don't get the mew aqua." I stated seriously.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Mizu chuckled, but I noticed the tiniest, small hint of worry in her tone.

"You act tough, but deep down you wish you could show people you care," I murmured "And you, Kusaki, are shy and gentle,

but you want to stand up for yourself."

Something then changed in both girls' attitudes after I had said those two sentences. I could tell their personalities because

they were so familiar; Kusaki was like Lettuce, and Mizu was like… me.

* * *

**_Me: Woo! Long-ness! _**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned, though you might not have a long wait :3_**


	15. Chapter 14 Reasons

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

"Oi, Mizu! Uindo told us it was are turn to guard." A male voice called in.

"Why's _she _here, Ganseki?" Mizu practically yelled.

"I don't want to be here either Mizu!" a girl's voice retorted; it wasn't Faia, Kusaki or Aisu.

"New member?" I asked curiously.

"She's all yours." Mizu snapped before I heard two pairs of footsteps leave the room.

"Pff, I've never seen Mizu so pissed. You must've really done something to her." Ganseki laughed.

"Name's Raikou; master of lightning." The girl introduced. I ignored the both. Kisshu-san… where was he a

nd the others? Were they even looking for me? Suddenly the vines around be retracted so I fell to the floor,

but then Ganseki handcuffed my wrists and set something at my feet.

"Eat. It might be your last meal." He ordered.

"Not hungry." I muttered, but almost as if on cue my stomach growled loudly; I hadn't eaten since yesterday

night.

"You think it's poisoned or something?" Raikou asked.

"Give one good reason I should trust you." I stated with a harsh glare.

"Just eat the frickin' sandwich." Ganseki replied impatiently. I felt on the floor, picked up the food, and ate it quietly.

"What animal are you?" Raikou wondered after I finished; she seemed young. My leopard ears twitched at her

question.

"Snow leopard. How old are you?" I answered.

"Eleven." She stated.

"Why are you talking to her?" Ganseki question her like I wasn't even in the room.

"To make conversation so we're not all sitting here in awkward silence." She told him as if it was obvious.

"What do you want the mew aqua for?" I piped up abruptly; I had to ask while they were still talking to me.

"Why should we say?" Ganseki snapped.

"I'd like to be proven right that seven teens wouldn't be so greedy as to destroy the peace of a planet that had just so

recently revived after a natural disaster for an aqua sphere." I said sweetly; that definitely got the answer out.

"Greedy? How dare you! We're doing this to save all our parents from being paralyzed for life!" Raikou raged.

"Raikou…" Ganseki murmured; obviously she wasn't supposed to say that, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"As if by fate all our parents were in an accident on a bus; we need the mew aqua to save them." She continued sadly. I

laughed lightly, and that got Ganseki going.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" he demanded strongly.

"My mom and dad died protecting me; _died._ I knew the mew aqua could have saved them, but I lived with it. You're

attacking an innocent civilization over fourteen people you'll see every day ever if you never touch a single mew aqua drop!" I

ranted, pure hatred in my voice.

"Interesting…" A new voice made me jump slightly.

"You're Uindo, aren't you?" I realized.

"So smart, so smart. You sure know your way around people." He praised fakely, grabbing my chin with one hand and forcing

me to look up, but then I kicked his leg hard, causing him to let go and even fall.

"Touch me again and I'll kick you in the last place you'll ever want to be kicked." I threatened.

"Pretty good aim for a blind girl." He complemented.

"If you didn't talk so much I wouldn't be able to tell where you were." I explained then I heard him get up and leave the room.

"How can you be so brave when you can't even see?" Raikou awed.

"Kinda because I can't see; he just doesn't _sound_ threatening." I said. She was probably surprised by my sudden and quick

change of attitude.

"Quit talking to her! You've already caused us to say too much because of it!" Ganseki whispered to Raikou after pulling

her aside.

"I already know all I need to, and by the way, I can hear a lot better than you think I can." I put in.

"You've only heard part of our story, if you think you know us, you don't." he argued.

"You're doing this for someone else aren't you?" I stated.

"I'm not going to tell you anything more." He growled.

"Someone you all care about is dying." I continued, ignoring him.

"Shut up!" He lashed out.

"A girl." I voiced.

"SHUT UP!" He practically roared. _SMASH_! He had hit part of the wall with his bare fist, making me cringe the littlest bit.

"Ganseki, get out!" I heard Uindo command; he must've been right outside the room the whole time. Then I heard heavy

footsteps hit the floor.

"You idiotic bitch! Are you trying to get him to kill you?" Uindo demanded.

"Sure, at least if I'm dead my friends have no reason to surrender the mew aqua to you." I grinned. "You seven don't

deserve the mew aqua. Not with what you've done to try and get it."

"You're willing to sacrifice your life for this alien planet?" He snickered.

"No. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for my friends' planet." I corrected nobly. That's when I felt a tin, sharp pocket-knife

blade rested on my throat.

"Then let me grant your will." He whispered slyly.

"I don't think so, bastard." A familiar voice disregarded, then I heard the sound of someone being punched and the

blade was no longer at my throat.

"Kisshu!" I called the alien's name relievedly.

"Sorry we took so long, Hari. They sent Faia and Aisu after us again." Pai apologized.

"Yeah, and the old hag took _forever _to figure out how too win." Taruto put in. Kisshu then undid the handcuff on my

wristed, grabbed my hand and teleported us back to his ship.

* * *

_**Me: Kisshu to the rescue... and Chapter 14, well 15 counting the prolgue.**_

_**Gardevoir: But no one really ever counts the prologue so 14 X3**_

_**Me: gotta go my mom's nagging me to get off soon. Laters people!  
**_


	16. Chapter 15 I can See Clearly Now

**_Me: I know i said I'd be done sooner than this, but I've had a lot of homework, and my mom's been needing to get on the computer for work more._**

**_Gardevoir: Not to mention you published a new fic Xb_**

**_Me: ... -.-' _**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own or claim to own Tokyo Mew Mews. She only own the Society, its members, Hari, adn the plot of this story_**

**_Me: R&R ~nya!  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

"Hey Kisshu, what did Raikou look like?" I asked the alien boy.

"She's short. She has long blonde wavy hair, electric blue eyes, pale yellow tank top, silver skirt, and neon

yellow and white sneakers." He listed.

"Nice fashion choice." I grinned.

"You played them like fiddles didn't you?" he wondered.

"Yeah, was it obvious?" I replied.

"Well~ normally someone wouldn't try and slice your throat unless you throat with a knife unless you knew

too much." Taruto chuckled.

"They're doing for their parents." I murmured.

"They could've just _asked _for a mew aqua sphere." Pai slightly argued.

"Do you ever laugh at all? Even a little?" I asked him with a smile.

"He's never laughed since the disaster on our planet." Taruto put in before Pai could say anything.

"For cousins you act too much like brothers." I laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked. We were all sitting in the aliens' ship together.

"We kick their asses to teach them a lesson, then give them an aqua sphere." I explained.

"What kind of plan is that?" Ryou demanded.

"A pretty good one considering I just thought it up." I answered.

"And just how do we get them all in one place to fight?" Mint questioned skeptically.

"Challenge them. Tokyo Mew Mews versus the Society. We all battle it out then, if they win they get an aqua

sphere, if we win they leave but before they do we give them an aqua sphere." I explained my plan.

"So basically they'll get what they want either way?" Zakuro concluded.

"No, we make sure we win then they'll know not to mess with us or this planet again."

"But it'll be six on seven!" Ichigo protested.

"Five and a half on seven." I muttered. "I know how to win, but it'll take a lot practice, patient, speed,

perfect timing, and most importantly teamwork." I explained.

"You came up with all that in the two minutes we've been here?" Kisshu applied.

"Yes. We'll start training tomorrow morning." I stated.

* * *

_(The next morning...)_

* * *

I blinked my eyes open slowly and I thought I was dreaming. I was in a metallic walled room with a green bed,

and a type of wooden desk; I'd never seen it before.

"Hari are you up?" Kisshu's voice called in from outside the door of the room, and then he opened the door and

walked in. "Oh good you are. Come on, we have to practice that plan of yours." He smiled.

"Kisshu...?" I whispered the alien's name faintly.

"Nani?" he replied. Realization then finally crept up on me slowly.

"Kisshu!" I squealed happily, hugging him tightly.

"What the...are you okay?" He worried.

"I can see!" I practically cheered.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to wear off for six months." he stated slightly dumbfounded.

"Come on! We have to go train!" I urged energetically, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room. I felt

renewed, refreshed even; like seeing hell then going to heaven.

"Guys! I can see again!" I called out to the mews once I saw them waiting for us. Now I knew we could win

against the Society; we had to.


	17. Chapter 16 Battles

_**Chapter 16**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

This was it. We had trained, and trained until we'd finally gotten my plan perfectly right; after I'd added some

small alterations. All we had to do was set up the battle.

"So you can teleport this letter to their base without going there yourself?" I asked Kisshu.

"Yep. So what does it say?" he replied.

"Meet us at the clearing outside your base at six pm tonight. We'll battle it out, and if you win you get the mew

aqua. If we win you leave this planet, for good. Signed the Tokyo Mew Mews." I explained.

"What if they don't show up?" Lettuce wondered.

"Then we go to them." I said. Then Kisshu snapped his fingers and the letter disappeared. The time now was

5:26, so we had to get to the clearing a wait for them soon.

"Are you all ready?" I checked with the other mews.

"Pudding is ready, na no da!" Pudding cheered out.

"Let's do this!" Mint stated with a grin.

"R-ready!" Lettuce stuttered shyly.

"Ready." Zakuro answered with determination in her violet eyes.

"All set!" Ichigo responded.

"Alright, let's go!" I rallied.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Hari!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

*(scene change)*

We all stood in the clearing near the Society's base in our mew forms with our weapons out and ready.

"So the mews want to lose I presume?" A familiar voice laughed; Uindo. He and the others were standing on

the opposite side of the clearing. The odds were stacked against us; all we had was battle experience and my

plan.

"The only ones losing here will be you, na no da!" Pudding retorted shaking her fists in the air. Then everyone

was completely still; we each waited for the other to make the first move. Raikou fired off a blast of electricity

toward me, and obviously she'd gotten impatient. I dodged easily; she probably didn't have a lot of practice.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce cried, blasting water all over the clearing.

"Ribbon Hari Tundra!" I countered, freezing the water and causing the ground to turn into an ice rink.

"You've planned for this." Uindo chuckled lightly.

"You know it, airhead." I smiled slyly, leaping onto the ice and sliding gracefully toward them; Zakuro was right

behind me.

"Come on Aisu! You're in your element!" I challenged, doing a three-sixty spin. The ice girl, Mizu, and Faia leaped

onto the ice and skated after us.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro called out. Using the whip-like part of her weapon, she lassoed Faia. Then the

wolf mew spun circles around her, wrapping her up like a mummy. Mizu and Aisu continued to speed along behind

her. When the other two girls were almost right next to a wrapped up Faia, Zakuro withdrew her abruptly weapon;

causing the fire girl to spin around madly, and as she did flames flew wildly in all directions. The three girls then

collided and fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah ~nya!" I cheered, high five-ing Zakuro.

"Three down; four to go." she replied triumphal.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Ganseki retorted with slight fail-ness. The flames had melted all the ice away so that

the clearing was a clearing again. Suddenly huge vines and rock pillars rose from the ground; I guess Kusaki and

Ganseki were next.

"Pudding, Mint, you're with me!" I willed, already climbing the pillar quickly; my sword was sheathed in its hold on

my belt. Mint flew high above, while Pudding took the lead climbing, even though I had a head start; a monkey

mew was perfect for this.

"How can she climb so fast when she can't see?" I heard Kusaki whisper to Ganseki; my hearing was still good

because of the leopard's keen senses. Sooner or later they'd put two and two together.

"Pudding Kick!" Pudding shouted karate-kicking the pillar with all her might, but before she did I flung myself onto

the closest vine. The pillar had shattered to bits, and the rocks fell to the ground below where Kusaki and Ganseki

were. But the plant girl made a shield out of a giant mushroom type thing so the rocks only hit Ganseki. He fell

unconscious when one hit him clean on the head.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint said her battle move, launching several arrows at Kusaki's mushroom shield; and as she did,

I blasted freezing air toward Kusaki as well. She collapsed from the cold-plants just can't handle that.

"You're the only two left, Uindo!" Ichigo taunted the wind boy. I looked over what had just happened in the past

several minutes; Zakuro took down Faia, Aisu, and Mizu in just one attack and Pudding, Mint, and I defeated Kusaki

and Ganseki.

"Give up, already!" I groaned.

"Never!" Raikou growled. Out of no where, a heavy, heavy wind started blowing across the clearing; definitely Uindo's

doing. That's when Ichigo played her strawberry bell loud; the signal.

"Fu-Rai-Sen!" a familiar voice rang out, then lightning struck the ground, and it wasn't Raikou.


	18. Chapter 17 Everyone Wins

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

This was it; the final stage of the plan; you might have guessed part of it now. Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai had teleported

above the clearing.

"Wanna quit *now*?" I grinned at the two unbeaten Society members with slyness in my tone.

"You cheated!" Raikou argued.

"How could we have cheated if we never made any rules?" Mint said with a cute, innocent look.

"Why you-" the lightning girl started.

"No, Raikou. They're right. We didn't make any rules." Uindo interrupted her, and then he looked at me. "You win." He

sighed with a sad, defeated look, turning away on the verge of tears. That's when I beckoned for Kisshu to give me the

mew aqua he'd brought.

"Oi, Uindo." I called his name.

"What could you possibly want?" He practically demanded.

"Here. Help your family, and that girl. Though I doubt you deserve this." I smiled warmly, tossing him the aqua sphere.

He caught it with both hands.

"D-did we win?" Kusaki murmured, coming to; the others had also started to revive.

"No, but thank you Mew Hari." he answered, letting a couple of tears fall.

"Why the hell would you give this to us? I thought you hated us." Mizu questioned with a skeptical look.

"Innocents shouldn't die or suffer, and I don't hate you. You seven deserve this, but you needed to learn a lesson first." I

explained.

"Did you have to do it so roughly?" Faia wondered.

"It had to be a real battle, na no da." Pudding replied.

"Great." Ganseki muttered rubbing his head where he'd gotten hit by a rock.

"Can you see again or something?" Mizu asked.

"Obviously." I stated, smiling.

"You're the best, Hari!" Raikou practically cheered, actually rushing up and hugging me.

"Okay... Can't breathe." I gasped for air.

"Gomensai." She apologized, letting go.

"We have to back to earth." Kusaki urged.

"Let's get going then!" Mizu pushed, wrapping her arm around her sister' shoulder.

"Arigoto!" Kusaki called back as Mizu pulled her to their ship.

"We'd better hurry before Mizu decides to leave without us." Faia laughed. Then the other five members of the Society rushed

off after Mizu and Kusaki.

"You guys have to get home too." Kisshu stated.

"I'm kinda gonna miss this place." Ichigo smiled, putting her hands on her hips in a relaxing matter.

"Aren't you forgetting about Ayuoma?" I chimed mischievously. That made the cat mew blush a deep red.

"Um...well...I..." she hesitated.

"We have to go home now, na no da! Pudding's siblings are waiting!" Pudding rushed in a slightly loud tone.

"You heard the girl; let's get going!" I smiled, and with that we all returned to the ship where Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting.

"I take it your ingenious plan was a success?" Ryou perked fakely once we got back.

"Awe, don't be jealous, Shiro-baka." I grinned, making the girls laugh.

"Can we just go now?" he snapped. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto sat at the control center and prepared to teleport the ship back to

earth.


	19. Chapter 18 I Love You

_**Chapter 18**_

_**(Hari POV)**_

It was a week after we'd saved Kisshu's planet; Saturday morning to be exact. Summer vacation was

next month, so school was pretty easy. I sat on my porch relaxing on a lounge chair with a cola.

"Toraneko-Chan! You miss me?" a familiar voice greeted from the air.

"You couldn't wait a month until summer vacation when you were suppose to come?" I smiled before

taking sip of my drink.

"You know me better than that!" Kisshu retorted jokingly. "What are you doing now?"

"Relaxing before I have to go to work in thirty minutes." I explained, looking at my watch.

"Wanna hang out?" he wondered.

"Where?" I replied.

"Anywhere." he answered with a warm smile.

"You're thinking perverted thoughts right now, aren't you?" I smirked.

"Let's just go to the beach." he grinned, sticking out his hand.

"Sure." I stated, taking the alien's hand in mine. Then we teleported to an isolated spot at Tokyo Bay; we sat

side-by-side on the sand near the water "Seriously, did you miss me?" he questioned.

"Honestly...yes." I hesitated slightly. Kisshu put one of his arms around my shoulder and I started blushing deeply,

causing my ears and tail to pop out.

"Good kitty." He cooed, stroking my ears gently, which only made me to blush deeper.

"Kisshu-San?" I said the alien boy's name.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." he murmured back. Then we laid back on the sand, and eventually we actually fell asleep.

_**THE END!  
**_

* * *

**_Me: Woohoo! I finished! I know this chapter is kinda short but I hope you like it!_**

**_Gardevoir: and if you're a warriors fan, she's got plenty of those. X3  
_**


End file.
